


Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards: Day 1 - Candles

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to make up for their deprived childhoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards: Day 1 - Candles

**Title:** Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards: Day 1 - Candles  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** The boys decide to make up for their deprived childhoods.  
 **Word Count:** 616 (hey, at least it's under 1K!)  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Sex, baybee!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt #1 - Christmas candles.  
 **Beta:** the fabulous [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards: Day 1 - Candles

~

“You know what we should do?” Harry said.

Severus looked up from his book. “No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

Harry grinned. “We should try out the things in this book.” He showed Severus the cover, which proclaimed itself _Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards_.

“Are you saying that out sexual congress needs such accoutrements?” Severus asked, frowning.

Harry was by his side in a second. “No, not at all,” he whispered, sliding into Severus’ lap. “I’m just saying it could be fun. Think of it as Advent gifts we give each other.”

“Indeed. I hardly knew you were religious.”

“I’m not, but Dudley used to get sweets every day leading up to Christmas, and--”

Severus placed a finger against Harry’s lips. “Making up for a deprived youth?”

“Maybe.” Harry blushed. “Did _you_ get Advent presents?”

“Hardly.” Severus plucked the book out of Harry’s hands and began flipping the pages. “Some things here do look interesting, however.”

“Is that a yes?” Harry whispered.

“It’s a ‘perhaps we’ll try it’.”

Severus’ hand lingered on a certain page, and Harry, curious, began to read. “Wax play?” His voice quavered.

“Nervous already?” Severus purred, putting the book down.

“No.” Harry grinned. “Is that what we’re doing tonight, then?”

Severus smirked and, sitting up, pulled Harry towards their bedroom. “We’ll see how it goes.”

~

Harry’s breathing was ragged, but as he lay there naked on his stomach, limbs splayed across the bed, eyes glowing in the candlelight as he watched the preparations, Severus knew it was anticipation, not fear. He hefted the candle he had chosen, a red Christmas candle that had been a gift from Molly Weasley. He smirked. Would that she could see them now!

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked, voice husky.

“That perhaps we should ask Molly for more candles.”

Harry blushed. “Can you imagine what she’d say if we told her what we needed them for?”

“Indeed. Perhaps we should decide if we actually _enjoy_ this activity before we prepare to repeat it,” Severus said, moving to straddle Harry. Running a hand over Harry’s plump arse, he smirked. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Harry’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

Severus carefully tilted the candle, watching as the wax dripped onto Harry’s pale skin. “Shh!” he soothed as Harry groaned. “Wait for it.”

“Hot!” Harry gasped.

“For a moment, yes. Just wait.” Severus knew the moment the wax had cooled since Harry relaxed.He smiled as, seconds later, Harry began shifting beneath him.

“Feels good now,” Harry moaned. “More.”

Smirking, Severus obliged, laying a pattern of wax over Harry’s back and buttocks, all to the accompaniment of Harry’s aroused cries. “Severus! God!”

“Yes?” Severus blew out the candle and, struck with an idea, shrunk it. He whispered a lubrication and stretching spell.

Harry had raised his head up off the pillow. “What are you--? Oh God!”

Severus thrust the base of the miniaturized candle inside him, smiling as Harry began humping the bed. “Fuck!”

“Soon.”

Severus continued until Harry was writhing and he was too aroused to resist, before tossing the candle aside and, lining himself up, thrusting deep. He lasted only a few strokes, coming with a guttural cry before collapsing atop Harry, who came, too.

“I’d call that a success,” Harry managed after catching his breath.

Severus raised his head. “We’ll see. After all, now you have to do it to me.”

By the end of the night they knew they’d have to lay in a larger supply of candles.

“Can’t wait to see what we try from the kink book tomorrow,” Harry murmured as, sated, he wrapped himself around Severus’ pleasantly sore body.

As he closed his eyes, Severus couldn’t help but agree.

~


End file.
